Amor de superhéroes
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT/LEMON - Si ella lo quería, lo aceptaría. Esta era otra forma de demostrarles sus sentimientos, pero lejos de eso quería que fuera memorable, romántico y con ese toque de pasión que sólo él podría darle a ese momento, ¿o no? - AdriNette con contenido del resto de ships que los implican XD - R&ROD :3
1. Capítulo único: Amor de superhéroes

Un placer a los que me conocen y los que no. Esta vez hago entrega de mi primer fic de MLb Espero con ansias que sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios :D Es el primer fic que subiré tanto en y Wattpad, así que no se asusten xD ¡Gracias y disfruten!

.

Pd: En fic contiene Lemon explícito, así que absténganse si no desean leerlo.

.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

 _ **AMOR DE SUPERHÉROES**_

.

Bien dicen que Paris es la ciudad del amor y que las buenas relaciones pueden florecen en hermosos amores. Esa era la suerte de Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng, quienes estarían próximos a cumplir su primer aniversario como la joven pareja que eran. Cuando comenzaron la preparatoria su relación se intensificó dando paso a pláticas esporádicas, visitas domiciliarias, salidas casuales, invitaciones a diversos lugares, citas nocturnas y finalmente al tan esperado romance. A pesar de todo ello aun había algo que no encajaba en esa pareja; se trataba de algo que aun ocultaban uno del otro: su vida como superhéroes. Así es, su trabajo como Chatnoir y Ladybug seguía vigente en aquella metrópoli, con una relación algo diferente. Ya no existían bromas con tintes románticos de alguna relación entre ellos porque se eran fieles en sus identidades diarias. Qué ironía, ¿no?

.

− ¡Pero pronto acabará! − El jóven rubio golpeaba su escritorio el que su kwani reposaba. − ¡Le diré a Marinette que soy Chatnoir!

− ¿Estás seguro de eso? − Preguntó inquieto Plagg.

− Claro que sí. Estoy seguro que ella entenderá la magnitud de este deber y todo lo que conlleva. − Afirmó como signo de autoconfianza. − No puedo ocultarle más esto. Por si alguna vez yo y Ladybug... ¡No! ¿Qué tontería estoy pensando?

.

El modelo encendió la pantalla de su computadora y observo una foto de Ladybug que tenía la marca de haber sido extraída del blog que seguía actualizando Alya. No dijo nada y la apagó nuevamente, se observó por última vez en el espejo de su habitación, jaló a Plagg y se retiró en búsqueda de su novia.

Era la víspera de su primer aniversario. Quería ser único y tener privacidad para su confesión, por lo que había reservado una suite en el último piso del hotel más elegante de la ciudad. Tenía una zona similar a la de un departamento con sala y comedor con un ventanal que permitía admirar la torre Eiffel a la perfección, este mismo lugar estaba conectado a una habitación con una mini sala y una pequeña área de entretenimiento. Primero cenarían y después le mostraría ese secreto. Plagg tendría que esperarlo en la habitación.

Adrien repetía todos los paso en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras iba de camino a la casa de su amante. Iba vestido de forma elegante, pero casual. Un traje negro rayado, camisa blanca con detalles en verde esmeralda y sin corbata. Su cabello estaba ligeramente arreglado hacia atrás, con mechones rebelde escapando a su rostro y revuelto por atrás. Realmente se notaba que trabajaba como modelo; mucho más por conducir un Lamborghini personalizado en un tono muy oscuro de verde, casi se confundía en negro.

Llegó a su destino, aparcó a un lado para salir y respirar profundamente. Lo necesitaba, pues más de una idea cruzaba por su mente. Su pequeño compañero gatuno le tocó desde dentro del vehículo y le proporcionó una rosa roja que casi olvidaba si no era por su ayuda.

.

− Gracias Plagg.

− Suerte, Adrien. − Fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta pues su amigo ya iba a comer una de las rebanadas de queso que le había preparado previamente.

.

Acomodó la rosa en el bolsillo de su saco para finalmente acercarse a la puerta del hogar de su amada y antes de poder siquiera tocar fue recibido por un abrazo volador. Seguramente Marinette había estado pendiente de su llegada y cuando por fin le vio llegar, ya lo esperaba puntualmente en la puerta para recibirlo de la mejor forma; ella podía hacerlo tan feliz con esas pequeñas cosas.

.

− Ya he venido a recogerla, princesa. − Le susurró al oído, tomó su mano y la besó con gentileza.

− Lo sé. − Ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte. Lo quería demasiado por esos detalles.

− Mamá, papá. ¡Adrien ya llegó por mí! − Se había separado del joven superhéroe para dar aviso.

− Vayan con cuidado. − Respondió su madre que sostenía el brazo de su marido para calmarlo.

− Cuídala bien Adrien o sino ya sabes lo que pasará.

.

Una pequeña amenaza no venía mal, supongo...

.

− No se preocupen. Cuidaré cada uno de mis días a Marinette y sus sueños.

.

Sin más palabras la escoltó hasta su auto y partieron a su destino que se encontraba a treinta minutos desde donde se encontraba. No hubo mayor plática, los dos se notaban nerviosos. A medio camino se encontraron con un embotellamiento, fue ahí cuando el rubio contempló mejor a su pareja. Esta vez Marinette usaba el cabello suelto, le quedaba un poco más abajo de los hombros y formaban ligeras ondas en las puntas. Su vestido era de color rojo, con un escote en forma de corazón; de falda corta y esponjosa, adornada con un polka dot en negro (N/A: El polka dot es un patrón de puntos en la ropa, fue un estampado muy popular por ahí del 2013-2014). Llevaba medias y, ¿liguero? Su vestido se subió − ¿o Marinette lo levantó? − y veía claramente el broche que unía ambas prendas.

El color rojo estaba en todo su rostro. Ahora que lo notaba mejor ella se veía muy sexy con lo que traía. Tacones rojos con detalles en plata y medias negras acompañando el vestido. De alguna forma su mente comenzó a divagar en cosas sexuales, pero el claxon de los demás autos exigiéndole que avanzara lo hizo reaccionar. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó el camino, al parecer llegando al hotel necesitaría enfriar su cabeza.

.

− ¿Adrien? – Sintió la delicada mano de su novia sobre la de él que reposaba en el volante – Gracias.

− No agradezcas, sabes que esto lo hago con mucho cariño. – Le observó de reojo por un momento. – Aun no ha comenzado la noche.

.

Sin más palabra, contratiempos o pensamientos pecaminosos llegaron al hotel. En la recepción el muchacho fue recibido por el gerente general al que le dio las indicaciones para servirles la cena y otras tantas adicionales. Tomó la mano de la peliazul para ir al elevador y llegar al esperado lugar. Llegaron hasta el último piso, donde frente a ellos sólo se encontraba una puerta doble; el ojiverde caminó por delante de ella y la abrió al momento que recitaba un _"bienvenida a su palacio princesa"_. Era casi como un departamento, iluminado completamente por la torre Eiffel y las luces de Paris; entró con cuidado viendo cada adorno que residía en aquel lugar. La luz artificial era la suficiente para ver el lugar y no dejar de apreciar el exterior. Cerca del ventanal se encontraba una mesa circular ya arreglada para la cena; un centro de mesa con tres velas encendidas y a su alrededor rosas blancas, rojas y negras, cubiertos y platos en tonalidad perla junto a dos copas traslucidas con adornos en negro y dorado. Tan único y exclusivo para ellos.

La mirada de Marinette, su sorpresa y su agradecimiento en forma de sonrisa eran de esas cosas que tanto enamoraron a Adrien. Desde que comenzó a salir con ella su relación con Ladybug había cambiado a una más formal, casi exclusiva de trabajo pero aun así su compañera nunca se quejó de ese cambio, hasta parecía sentirse más cómoda de esa forma. Desde lo más profundo de su corazón le agradecía esa comprensión.

Tomó de la mano a su chica y la llevó a la mesa, le acomodó la silla para que tomara lugar. Después de ayudarla él también fue a su asiento y con una sincronización casi mágica entraron a servirle la entrada para esa cena. Comenzaron con un pequeño brindis con champagne rosa que les dieron, mientras que en otra copa recibian vino tinto para el resto de la cena y por último un vaso de agua. Comenzaron con la comida, acompañados de una pequeña conversación entre bocado y bocado. El servicio se retiró en cuanto el postre fue puesto sobre la mesa, del resto se encargaría el joven Agreste.

La plática continuó tras la cena, esta se centraba en lo hermoso del paisaje urbano nocturno, en el magnífico trabajo de la decoración del lugar pero, sobre todo, en el esfuerzo que Adrien puso para ese evento sinigual. Ahí fue cuando las palabras comenzaban a terminarse y le causaba nerviosismo al chico, pues el momento de revelar su identidad como superhéroe de Paris se estaba acercando o eso parecía...

.

− Adrien, quisiera decirte algo muy importante. – La expresión de la fémina se tornó demasiado seria que llegó a producir un escalofrío en el muchacho. – Verás…

− ¡Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte! – Casi lo gritó para romper esa incomodidad que sentía con la penetrante mirada que recibía.

− … − Ella no supo que responder, sólo lo observó apenada. – Perdona.

− Mari, no tienes que disculparte.

− ¿Puedo… Ir primero?

.

Le sorprendió un poco la forma en que lo decía, su cabeza estaba completamente agachada y podía verla temblar un poco, apretando sus piernas o tal vez su vestido. Sólo asintió con un pequeño ruido. La chica se levantó de su asiento y fue cuando notó la presencia de su bolsita de mano que siempre llevaba a todos lados, la abrió y antes de notar que algo salía de ella escuchó un susurro de la voz femenina que citaba un _"Tikki, transfórmame"_. Frente a sus ojos estaba su compañera de equipo. Marinette y Ladybug eran la misma chica. No pudo evitar reír de forma nerviosa mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su novia que parecía más que confundida y apenada.

.

− A-Adrien, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? – Estaba asustada para ese punto.

− ¿Quieres saber algo gracioso? – Se separó un poco para verla directo a los ojos.

− ¿Q-qué?

− _Plagg, transfórmame._

.

Había sido mejor de lo que imaginaba. Desde el principio estaba enamorado de ella. Cuando eran más jóvenes sin pensarlo se enamoró de Ladybug por su tenacidad, su fuerza, valentía y otro montón de cualidades que desde el primer día había visto en ella. ¿Y después? Se enamoró de Marinette por las mismas cosas y aún más. Aun así, lo más importante es que ella siempre fue la primera y la última. Esto era lo mejor que les podía pasar. Siempre fueron ellos, y ahora podía notar mejor esa diferencia de altura que era casi imperceptible cuando se conocieron como superhéroes parisinos.

La ojiazul comenzó a reír suave y después las lágrimas caían desde sus ojos, rodando por sus mejillas y terminando en su mentón. Todo parecía tan increíble, especial y magnífico. Parecía una broma. Hubo un tiempo que le costó trabajo mantenerse alejada de Chat noir como respeto a Adrien, pero al ser una acción mutua le resultó fácil y ahora sabía que todo esto era por algo en común. Por ellos.

Esas citas que se tuvieron que terminar repentinamente porque _"a ambos les surgió algo"_ , las llamadas que se cortaron de repente por atender el deber o hasta las heridas que decían que se había hecho por accidente, todo eso y más tomaba un nuevo significado. Esos detalles que creían que eran oportunos, no fueron simples coincidencias. ¡Vaya que ahora se sentían tontos! Pero eso no apartaba para nada la increíble felicidad y confort que de alguna forma les generaba. Aun así, había algo que no les dejaba tranquilos y era que ahora sabían que su trabajo asumía un cierto peligro, debían ser conscientes de que tal vez un día el otro pase por un mal momento y no deberán flaquear en su deber. Ese era el amor de superhéroes, no sólo por su ciudad, por sus amigos y familiares, también por ellos.

Un beso, eso completó todos sus pensamientos compartido. Uno ligero, sin prisas y con mezclado con todas sus emociones. ¿Qué sé supone que seguía ahora? Ambas transformaciones se terminaron al mismo tiempo, Tikki y Plagg se vieron para luego saludarse.

.

− Hace mucho que no te veía… − Habló irónicamente el kwami negro.

− ¡Uy! Y seguro que hace mucho que nuestros respectivos portadores no eran tan cercanos. – Respondió con sarcasmo el kwami de Ladybug.

− ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? – Cuestionó Marinette.

− Todos los kwani sabemos de nuestra existencia, pero aunque sabemos que nuestros portadores están en el mismo lugar no podemos vernos a menos que las identidades se revelen por casualidad, decisión propia o algún otra cosa. – Tikki parecía que era la mejor explicando pues Plagg rondaba la mesa en busca de queso.

− Nosotros solemos vernos muy seguidos, ya que se dice que los portadores de los miraculous de creación y destrucción, al ser complementarios, están destinados el uno para el otro. – Mencionó el kwani gatuno que ya tenía un trozo de comida en las manos. – Eso sí, es la primera vez que vemos una revelación de sus súper poderes de forma mutua, ¡eso sí que fue único!

.

La pareja se observó y se sonrió con fuerza, de verdad ellos eran diferentes hasta para sus kwami. Cuando voltearon a verlos se dirigían a la puerta para dejarlos solos, pudieron ver aquellos bracitos despedirse de ellos por un rato. Ahora de verdad estaban ellos dos. Adrien sujetó la mano de la joven y la escoltó al cuarto anexo que además de tener una cama, tenía una sala con sistema de entretenimiento. Tomaron asiento y ya estaba todo preparado como el muchacho le había pedido a su compañero, palomitas, refresco y la película en el reproductor.

Recién comenzaba la película y sintió como una nerviosa Marinette lo abrazaba de lado, ¿acaso no le agrada que estuviesen sólo? Sin previo aviso su cuello estaba siendo besado por la chica. Respingó un poco que casi parecía que se oponía. Ese simple roce hizo que los pensamientos que lo invadieron en aquel embotellamiento volvieran a surgir. Tomó de los brazos a su pareja y la alejó un poco para poder verla a los ojos; los dos estaban perplejos y sonrojados, con ese fuego en los ojos. ¡Oh Dios! Esto era algo que ni en sus sueños impuros habría imaginado. Si ella lo quería, lo aceptaría. Esta era otra forma de demostrarles sus sentimientos, pero lejos de eso quería que fuera memorable, romántico y con ese toque de pasión que sólo él podría darle a ese momento, ¿o no?

Ella fue la primera en romper el contacto visual al besarlo, lo sujetaba de las mejillas para que no escapara mientras acomodaba sus piernas al lado de las del rubio. Con suavidad las fue apartando del rostro para ir bajando y desabrochar la ropa superior que portaba él, lo obligó a sacarse el saco y la camisa sin separar los labios; de alguna forma le había dejado la corbata medianamente ajustada al cuello, la sujetaba ahora firmemente. Lo empujó un poco hacía atrás, alejó su cabello de su pecho y cuello para jalar hacía esas zonas al chico. Lo primero que él pudo hacer fue besar la clavícula de la chica, al entrar en confianza la abrazó tocando la zona descubierta por el vestido y así acercarla más para poder probar la piel que estaba a su alcance.

Marinette empezaba a jadear de a poco mientras su amante iba bajando el cierre trasero del vestido. Él tampoco se quedaría atrás, la obligó a levantarse causando que enseguida el vestido cayera al piso y pudiera verla por completo. Aquella vista era maravillosa, bajo el vestido llevaba un conjunto de lencería fina de color negro con detalles rojos y plateados, algunas zonas eran de encaje volviendo la pieza traslucida; todo quedaba a juego con el liguero y medias que decidió usar.

.

− Adivino, ¿esto no fue coincidencia verdad? – Su forma de hablar era igual a cuando jugueteaba como Chat noir.

− Yo… − La chica no pudo responder un simple _Si_ debido a la pena, sólo atinaba a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

.

La sonrisa lasciva se dibujaba en el chico con Miraculous gatuno, su novia llevaba rato intentando seducirlo.

.

− ¿Levantaste tu falda en el trayecto a aquí?

.

De nuevo ella asintió con la cabeza.

− Ya veo. Parece que tengo ante mis ojos a una gatita traviesa. – Le estaba encantando este juego de rol. Cruzó las piernas, mando los brazos al respaldo del sillón. − ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?

− Puedes… − Ella comenzaba a comprender de que iba aquello. No dejaría que él obtuviera la delantera. – Hacer… − Titubeando un poco se acercó a él y volvió a tomarlo de la corbata para besarlo fugazmente. – Lo que quieras.

− Eso me gusta.

.

Eso se había vuelto una especie de pelea por ver quien dominaba a quien primero. ¿Quién ganaría?

Marinette no soltaba a Adrien de la corbata e intentaba mantenerlo sentado, pero en estatura y fuerza era claro que perdería. El rubio se levantó y la sostuvo de la cadera, besándola lo obligó a retroceder hasta la pared más cercana donde sujetó sus muñecas por arriba de la cabeza de la chica. Bajó y regresó a continuar el recorrido en el pecho de su amada, maniobrando con su única mano libre para quitarle el brassier; claro que tardó un poco pero en cuanto estuvo flojo lo movió para dejar libre el seno derecho: se veían aún mejor de lo que imaginaba, con unos pezones grandes y rosados, ya erectos por la excitación.

Comenzó a lamer, cual caramelo, el pezón derecho para que sus oídos se complacieran de los fuertes suspiros que surgían desde lo más profundo de la ojiazul. Se movió al seno derecho donde imitaría los movimientos, pero su mano ya bajaba a la entrepierna de la chica. Con su boca comenzaba a cambiar de lado a lado y con su mano tanteaba los glúteos y muslos de ella. La joven con tan poco se estaba volviendo loca y empezaba a rogarle a su novio que la tocara más, lo necesitaba o algo debajo de ella iba a explotar sin que la tocara ahí, ¡qué pena!

.

− Adrien, por favor…

− ¿Por favor, qué? – Preguntó sin dejar de acariciarla con su lengua y manos.

− Tócame… Más…

− ¿Dónde?

− Ahí… − No quería decir algo tan vergonzoso.

− No sé dónde es ahí. – Se rio entre dientes.

− ¡Adrien! – Un puchero entre gemidos salía de su boca.

− Puedes decirlo sin pena, _my lady_ …

− ¡Demonios! Gato tonto.

− ¿Te referías aquí? – Cuestionó a quien tanto aclamaba que tocaran su sexo.

− Ahhh… − Trató de controlar el sonido que provenía desde su garganta, pero era inevitable, la sensación de los dedos de su amante tocando su vulva en forma circular por encima de su ropa era maravillosa. Si así era con ropa, ¿qué tan bueno sería sin ella? – Siii…

.

El rubio podía sentir cómo la humedad traspasaba la ropa, cómo las piernas de las chicas temblaban, cómo su respiración se entrecortaba más y más. La lujuria estaba dibujada en su rostro para el resto de la noche. Ella estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax así que se detuvo (aun no era el momento de terminar), la jaló hacia él para cargarla hasta la cama donde la tumbó boca arriba. Se veía tan preciosa. Su rostro sonrojado, piernas flexionadas y ligeramente abiertas, respiración rápida y uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos.

.

– Mari, eres hermosa… – Susurró él al observarla, quitándose la ropa hasta quedar sólo en un bóxer de seda negra. – Te amo.

.

Comenzó a ascender por entre sus piernas, subiéndolas a sus hombros, besándolas por sobre las medias, llegando a la entrepierna, incluso jugando sobre la ropa interior de Marinette. Ella se había estabilizado un poco, se levantó un poco para sujetar la cabeza del rubio y obligarlo a acercarse más a ella; sin dudarlo ni un segundo fue él quien apartó la prenda y comenzó a lamer cada centímetro que ahora podía ver, primero suave y lento, luego deprisa y aumentando la presión. Apenas era consciente de lo que hacía, si no hubiera estado en aquel rol de dominar, seguro se hubiese puesto muy nervioso por todo lo que significaba darle sexo oral a su novia, ya fuera por lastimarla o porque a él no le gustara. Ahora que lo hacía, sabía lo maravilloso que podía ser para ambos.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que notara las fuertes contracciones de la chica en sus labios, de nuevo parecía que llegaría a un orgasmo, por lo que volvió a detenerse. Al sentarse frente a la fémina, pudo observar que aun excitada hacía un puchero por no dejarla tener un orgasmo.

.

– No princesa, aquí los dos tendremos un orgasmo juntos. Sí o sí.

.

El ojiverde se levantó de la cama para sacar un preservativo de su pantalón que estaba a sus pies, posteriormente jaló a su pareja para quitarle lo que restaba de ropa interior, pero aun dejando el liguero, medias y zapatillas. La ayudó a terminar de levantarse y aprovechó a sentarse en la orilla del lecho. La joven con identidad de Ladybug no entendía que pasaba, ¿acaso Adrien se había cansado ya? Ella también quería sentarse, sus piernas no podrían sostenerla por mucho.

.

– Siéntate en mis piernas. – Fue lo que le ordenó a la chica, pero al ver que lo hacía dándole la espalda la detuvo. – No, no, no _my lady_. Debes sentarte de modo que nos veamos cara a cara.

– ¡Me puedo caer!

– No si yo te sostengo.

.

Ella se mostró dudosa, no entendía mucho porque él quería eso, es por eso que su chico suspiró ligeramente. La besó tiernamente y comenzó a colocar el preservativo que había buscado. Vale, ya había captado.

Era la primera vez que veía el miembro de Adrien, era más grande de lo que imaginaba. ¿18 o tal vez 20 centímetros? ¿Eso era mucho o poco? Tragó saliva pesadamente, no quería moverse por los nervios.

.

– Anda, yo cuidaré de ti. – Su novio la jaló un poco, la abrazó de la cintura y fue correspondido.

– Gracias. – Era cierto, él la cuidaba y por eso no debía tener miedo.

.

Con cuidado colocó sus piernas flexionadas a cada lado de él y bajo poco a poco la cadera, sentía la punta del miembro de su pareja tocando su entrada, así que se dispuso a bajar de un solo golpe, gracias a dios Adrien la detuvo antes de cometer esa locura. Si lo hubiera hecho, seguro que los dos saldrían lastimado (sobre todo él). Bajó su mano y sostuvo su miembro desde la base, moviéndolo un poco para que Marinette se fuera acoplando a la sensación. Le pidió que poco a poco bajara, ella era quien controlaría el ritmo para entrar y salir mientras que él la apoyaba calmándola para que olvidase ese dolor e incomodidad de su primera vez.

Ella de alguna forma se sentía torpe, desde antes de salir con Adrien había experimentado lo que era masturbarse y desde entonces hasta ahora había "practicado" con sus dedos, alguno que otro plumón o producto para que, cuando llegara el momento de estar juntos, no pasara lo de ahora, dolor e incomodidad que la hacían avergonzarse y sentir que desesperaba a su enamorado.

.

– ¡Wow! – Escuchó cuando las lágrimas de la chica ya intentaban salir. – Marinette, se siente… Increíble.

.

No se había dado cuenta de cuando había entrado por completo, pero estaba feliz en no haberle fallado a él, la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Lo abrazó eufórica y lo besó, pero no suave, era algo brusco que demostraba la pasión y placer que le hacía sentir. Se separaron un poco y un hilo de saliva los unía. Ese par parecía ser implacable hasta para complacerse y demostrarse las cosas mutuamente.

La chica ya se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para moverse, así que colocó firmemente las rodillas sobre la cama para subir y bajar, de tal forma que daba pequeños sentones. Para no perder el equilibrio, sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Adrien que a su vez la abrazaba a la altura de sus pechos. Los dos estaban disfrutando la primera vez en que se unían, era diferente a todo lo que se habían imaginado e incluso era muchísimo mejor a todo lo que sabían.

Debían admitir que con todo ese juego previo se sentían casi al límite. Marinette ya comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo, así que para poder hacer todo más fuerte, su novio la tomo de las caderas para hacer el movimiento más fuerte. La ojiazul sentía que cada vez llegaba más profundo de su ser, mientras que el rubio podía apreciar las fuertes contracciones del interior de su amante. La vio directo a los ojos, lo entendía. La beso para ahogar el gemido de ambos, alcanzando el clímax casi a la par haciendo que ambos sexos tuvieras una especie de convulsiones. La espalda de la chica se arqueó por las fuertes sensaciones, por lo que con sus últimas fuerzas su pareja le hizo una marca en la clavícula a base de una succión que incluía una mordida final; eso de alguna forma intensificó las sensaciones de la fémina que casi cae de espaldas al piso, pero fue jalada a tiempo para caer sobre el torso desnudo del hombre que la adoraba.

Adrien la notó algo somnolienta, así que primero salió con cuidado de ella, luego la colocó junto a él. Se levantó para ir al baño a desechar todo y regresó a la gran cama para retomar el lugar que tenía hace unos momentos junto a ella. Ambas respiraciones que antes eran aceleradas estaban regresando al ritmo normal, pero el carmín de sus rostros aun no terminaba de desaparecer.

Se miraron directo a los ojos, todo esto había sido especial y magnífico. Sentían algo entre ellos desde que se conocieron ya fuese en su vida como civiles o como superhéroes. Siempre había existido ese algo entre ellos que los hizo estar destinado el uno para el otro. Ahora sus manos eran las que se rozaban. Increíble. Prodigioso. _**Milagroso.**_

.

– Marinette…

– ¿Si, Adrien?

– Creo que usaste tu _Lucky charm_ para cautivar mi corazón.

– Jajajajajajaja, gato tonto. – Se quedó pensando por un instante. – ¿Entonces tú me acabas de dar _Cataclismo_?

.

El silencio invadió la habitación. La cara de ella se había convertido en una de temor y la de él… Bueno…

.

– Oye… – La voz seductora del ojiverde rozaba sus labios. – Creo que alguien quiere otra ronda.

– Ca-calma, ¡Adrien!

.

Ya no importaba lo que dijera, él ya estaba sobre ella besándola mientras con su otra mano trataba de alcanzar otro paquete plateado que había dejado minutos antes sobre el buró que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Con esos besos tan apasionados los dos ya estabas nuevamente preparados para lo que seguía.

Como hace unos minutos había sido Marinette quien había manejado toda la situación, esta vez sería el turno del rubio que ya estaba más que listo para entrar. Con cuidado elevó las piernas femeninas para que se sostuvieran en sus hombros y de a poco se acercó para penetrarla, esta vez había sido bastante más fácil. Bajó su cuerpo para colocar las manos a los costados de ella y así poder tener más estabilidad para moverse; casi al instante de comenzar con los movimientos repetitivos su novia ya estaba gimiendo fuerte, sujetando las sábanas de la cama. Sabía que estaba tocando un punto muy especial para ella, la iba a hacer enloquecer y de ser posible, darle más de un orgasmo.

Adrien se movía cual vaivén sin entrar en su totalidad, para que la punta de su miembro tocara el punto G de la heroína. Podía ver que tanto la enloquecía ya que ella sujetaba con fuerza la cama, arqueaba su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaban, se mordía el labio para intentar calmarse. Pero nada funcionaba, decidió hacer algo que la haría explotar en el mejor punto; se movió rápido y cuando notó que ella no aguantaría más, le dio una embestida profunda que fue acompañada por un grito que no se era distinguible si se trataba de dolor o placer. Por un segundo se asustó, pero enseguida notó que una presión empujaba desde el interior del sexo de la chica, salió por un momento y notó como ella expulsaba un líquido transparente con mucha fuerza que alcanzó a mojar las piernas del chico. Ella cubrió enseguida su rostro, no sabía que era lo que había pasado. ¡Que pena!

.

– ¡L- Lo siento! – La voz de la chica estaba algo entrecortada. Sentía que lloraría por la pena. – Perdón.

– No tienes que disculparte. – Su compañero la beso dulcemente en la comisura del labio. – Eso quiere decir que disfrutaste mucho que estimulara ese punto.

– Pero…

– Mari. – La calló con un beso. – Es normal. – La abrazó con cuidado, quitándole las manos que ocultaban sus ojos celestes. – No tiene por qué darte pena eso. Es hermoso ver que tu cuerpo también disfruta todo eso.

– Si… – Una lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos de la jovencita. – Perdón.

– Está bien, Mari. Es la primera vez de ambos. – Ahora besaba su cuello suavemente. – Incluso yo estoy nervioso. Tengo miedo de lastimarte o de que algo no te guste.

– ¡A-a mí me gusta todo lo que haces! – Lo tomó del rostro para verlo directamente. – Eres increíble. Hiciste todo esto por mi e incluso ahora cuidas de mí. Adrien, te amo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y agradezco que el destino nos haya juntado como compañeros de clase, como superhéroes, como pareja.

.

Él simplemente sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas y la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su pareja, sintiendo su calor, percibiendo su aroma con todas sus fuerzas. Ella fue su primer y verdadera amiga, su compañera de luchar y ahora la persona que compartía todo lo bueno, lo malo. A su lado. Juntos.

Le hizo señas de que se colocara boca abajo, a continuación la tomó del abdomen para levantarla y que estuviera apoyada tanto en manos y rodillas. El joven Agreste pasó las yemas de los dedos desde los hombros de la chica hasta terminar en los glúteos de la chica, esa sensación le erizaba la piel y hacía que su espalda formara un arco que denotaba más su trasero, levantándolo. Las manos siguieron el camino a la entrepierna donde de nuevo su mano exploraba la zona externa; separó los labios de su novia para definir qué tan húmeda se encontraba, llenó de ese lubricante natural un poco sus dedos y buscó con cuidado el clítoris inflamado, lo tocaba con cuidado, de arriba abajo para que el canto de excitación de ella comenzara. Tardó un poco, pues lo hacía despacio y con mucho cuidado para no causarle daño, ante esa desesperación fue Marinette quien colocó su mano sobre la de su chico, guiándolo en como tocar sus puntos externos. Siguieron por un momento así y ante el descuido de la joven, la penetró hasta tocar su útero.

Esta vez el chico que portada el _miraculous_ gatuno no se detendría con las embestidas fuertes y rítmicas. Con su mano derecha obligaba a su pareja a seguirse estimulando, mientras que con la izquierda la tomaba de la cadera para seguir con su trabajo. Mientras los movimientos del él continuaban, ella ya tenía un primer orgasmo y casi enseguida otro más. Adrien estaba maravillado por lo que podía llegar a hacer sentir a su _Lady_ y lo bien que eso lo hacía sentir a él. Disminuyó la velocidad, pero la fuerza con que la penetraba era demasiada que a los pocos movimientos lo hizo alcanzar el clímax seguido de su mujer.

.

– ¡Marinette! – Como pudo gritó su nombre, opacando el fuerte gemido de la mencionada.

.

Se apoyó en la cama, evitando derrumbarse sobre el cuerpo arqueado de la muchacha. Salió de forma un poco brusca que provocó un leve chillido en su acompañante. Esta vez sólo se retiró el preservativo y lo tiró a algún lugar del piso, lejos de ellos. Estaba agotado. Su cuerpo se derrumbó junto al de la joven que estaba a punto de caer dormida. Acomodó sobre ellos una sábana que había quedado a sus pies, la abrazó y cayeron por completo en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

 _ **TÚ ERES TODO PARA MÍ. TODA LA VIDA TE PROCURARÉ, SEREMOS FELICES CADA UNO DE NUESTROS DÍAS Y CUMPLIREMOS JUNTOS NUESTROS SUEÑOS.**_

.

– Buenos días, cariño. – Marinette le daba un beso suave en los labios a su novio.

– Buen día, amor. – Le devolvió una suave sonrisa. – ¿Ya quieres irte?

– No lo sé. – La chica ocultó su rostro en el pecho del chico. – Igual no puedo hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó incrédulo el chico.

– ¿Preguntas por qué? – Ella le mordió fuertemente el pecho.

– ¡Duele!

– ¡Me tiemblan aun las piernas! No puedo caminar bien ni para ir al baño. – Hizo un puchero.

– Jajajajajajajaja, ¿es en serio?

– ¡Claro que sí!

– Creo que tendré que llevar a _mi lady_ en brazos hasta su casa.

– ¡Gato tonto!

.

 _ **NO IMPORTA QUE, TU Y YO ESTAREMOS JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE. PORQUE ESTE FUE EL MILAGRO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS.**_

.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

¡Y el fic ha terminado! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado al leerlo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Muchas gracias a las chicas del grupo de MLb +18 por su apoyo y a aquellos amigos que me dieron sus opiniones al leerlo porque no me sentía nada segura de este lemon :'D ¡Los amo a todos! 3 Espero que nos veamos pronto en otro fic ;)


	2. Capítulo extra: Juegos

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este oneshot, les traigo un extra algo interesante o eso creo x'D ¡Disfruten!

.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO EXTRA**_

 _ **JUEGOS**_

.

Tikki y yo salimos de aquel lugar para ir a la azotea de aquel hotel donde Adrien había pedido que se nos dejasen galletas y quesos de todo tipo. No era una mala compensación para todo lo que le hizo hacer mientras ellos cenaban.

.

− Gracias por la invitación, Plagg. − Habló la kwami roja en cuanto veía todo lo que estaba preparado para ellos.

− Todo fue de idea de Adrien.

.

La risa de su compañera fue lo siguiente que se escuchó junto al crujir de uno de los postres que ella adoraba tanto. Era curioso, cada que cambiaban de portador su comida favorita cambiaba, pero les recordaban a aquellas comidas favoritas de cuando eran humanos.

.

− ¿Me pregunto qué harán ellos dos a partir de ahora? − Preguntó la rojiza.

− ¿De qué? Seguro vas a reproducirse...

− ¡Plagg! − Gritó su amiga a la que no se le podía notar el sonrojo por su color base. − ¡No digas esas cosas!

− ¿Qué, no me crees?

.

Plagg empezó a molestar a Tikki flotando frente a ella, a lo que ella comenzó a seguirlo sin importar a donde se dirigía el kwami de Adrien. Sin darse cuenta la había llevado a la ventana que estaba en la habitación donde la pareja... Bueno, ustedes saben... Incluso ya habían entrado.

.

− ¡Adrien!

.

La voz de Marinette hizo que su compañera se detuviera y observara a dónde la había ido a meter su amigo. Su mirada no podía despegarse de la imagen que se mostraba ante ella: Marinette estaba sentada sobre Adrien, de frente. Ambos abrazados, pero ella movía su cuerpo de arriba a abajo con un ritmo frenético diciendo el nombre de su novio y él pronunciaba el de ella.

El kwami ojiverde reía por la reacción que tenía su amiga, hasta que sintió una aguda mirada de amenaza; por un segundo Adrien lo había visto de forma asesina por su bromita. Plagg simplemente jaló a Tikki que se encontraba petrificada con la escena. Esto no era nada nuevo para ellos, pero seguro era la primera vez que ella veía a otros hacerlo. Ah... Cómo extrañaba cuando ellos habían sido humanos y podía tocar de esa forma a su amante.

.

− Ya qué...

.

El pequeño sólo aguanto el peso de la otra hasta el baño donde se encerraron y durmieron hasta la mañana. Despertaron por el estruendo de un fuerte golpe. La primera en reaccionar fue ella, se sintió preocupada por si algún akuma había aparecido. Plagg la detuvo, ya que no recordaba ni donde estaba ni cuál era la situación que se había suscitado la noche anterior.

.

− ¡Calma Tikki!

− ¡Pero...!

.

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió y un rubio entró con los ojos bastante afilados. Tomó a su compañero de los bigotes como castigo por la tontería que pudo haberle arruinado la noche anterior, eso hizo recordar a la única fémina presente en el baño lo que causó que volviese a petrificarse.

.

− ¡Pti... Quiiii! − Intentó pronunciar el diminuto ser al preocuparse de nuevo por ese gesto.

− ¿Adrien? − Con cuidado Marinette se asomaba desde la puerta. − ¿Todo bien?

− ¡Marinette! − El mencionado escondió a Plagg detrás de su espalda. − Sí, sí. Mira, ahí está Tikki.

− ¡Tikki! − Mencionó la chica en saludo a su kwami.

− Marinette... − Su rostro se veía muy serio. − Ya no podré verte como la niña inocente que conocí.

− ¿Qué?

.

El carmín invadió el rostro de la joven pareja. ¿Acaso los habían visto sus kwamis?

.

− Plagg... − El rubió colocó a su compañero frente a él, lo estrujó mientras lo miraba con intenciones de matarlo. − Me las pagarás.

− Ca-calma, Adrien. − Trató de detenerlo el pequeño de color negro.

− Adrien. − Lo llamaba la peliazul.

− Ya nada será igual... − Recitaba decepcionada la hembra roja.

− Tikki, no digas eso. − Marinette ya se sentía abrumada con todo esto. − ¡Aaaaaahhh!

.

 _Y todo esto fue culpa de los jueguitos de Plagg..._

.

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

Gracias por leer este capítulo extra que quise hacer con un poco de humor. Aunque admito que fue difícil pasar mi idea que originalmente tenía algo un poco trágico. Ha sido bien recibido en Wattpad y también en , eso me hace muy feliz ;) Pronto tendré nuevas historias para este fandom, no duden en leerlas después. ¡Saludos!


End file.
